The Story Of My Life: Mr360Games (Double)
by PewDieBanana
Summary: If you watch Mr360Games, Bodil40, ChimneySwift11 or ClashJTM, then this story is for you, but if you watch all these guys, well done man (have a cigar!) Inspired by recent videos by Mr360Games.


Hello Doublings, my name is Double and I'm 94 years old. Today, I'm going to tell you what happened to me many years ago now. This day was the most scariest and the most special day in my life. And today is the anniversary of that day. No matter what day you read this, every day is our anniversary. Whether it at Christmas or the fourth of July, every day is special to us. Me and my husband.

When he clutched my hand, he asked me 'Double, are you ready to go to the top?' His voice filled my heart with joy. As I slowly opened my mouth to speak, he popped a sweet taste onto my tongue. It tasted of bitter yet delicious corn. My favourite. Whilst chewing my sweet corn I replied 'We're going to the top.' Chim smiled at me. His eyes glistened in the sunlight. He filled me with hope. As I squeezed his hand, he looked away, blushing. 'I'm so happy to be with you, Double' he giggled. I chuckled too. We walked down the pathway and suddenly it went black.

Chapter 2:

Few hours later, I woke up, alone, with a lump lay across my belly. I felt it on top of the sheet. It was attached to me. I thought to myself 'What on hell is this?' I looked around for Chim. He wasn't there. 'Jake?' I shouted. He didn't reply. As I pulled the covers off of me, I saw what happened. I was pregnant.

*reality* _Yes, I know Ryan (Double) is a man, but who gives a fuck? Look, this sounded cool, ok? Right, back to the story._

'Jake?' I screamed. 'OMG!' As I fell back onto the dirty pillow, which I call mine, I heard a moan from in the corner. I looked up to see Jake covered in blood. I got up off of the bed and ran to Chim, holding onto my pregnant child. I look like I just took a massive shit in my pants, when I was running.

I held Chim's hand. 'Jake. Honey, answer me please.' I whispered. Jake looked up, his eyes were glazed and broken like glass. 'Chim, what happened to you? Where are we?' A tear ran down my cheek. Chim's hand was close to my cheek, wiping off my tear. I embraced his hand. 'Oh Chim, baby, what happened to you?' Jake pointed to a dark figure that was towering over us. I turned around. I paused.

Chapter 3:

'Why hello Ryan, I see you have woken from your slumber' said the shadow. I stood up, still holding onto Chim's hand. 'Who are you? What have you done to

Jake?' I shouted. 'My dear,' he said, 'you and I were meant to be….' The figure walked into the light. His eyes with red as blood and his hands with soaked in Jake's blood. As the figure came closer to light, I realized who it was. 'C-C-Clash? What the hell man? All of this was for no reason! You have hurt Jake and you have got me pregnant?' Clash grabbed my hand tightly, making me let go of Jake. Clash pulled me in, close. 'Well baby,' he said. I tried to struggle free but Clash still held me. 'Clash, let me go' I screamed. Clash moved his hand from my waist to my cheek. 'Now, Now, Double, you know that is very rude. But it's ok…' Clash's hand moved to my pelvis, feeling the baby 'We are going to be fine together.. The four of us!' The four of us? 'Jake, you can have your love back... but as long as we can share?' Clash smiled, Jake smiled. I paused 'What the FUCK?'

Chapter 4:

As Clash pick up Jake with his blood-stained claws, Jake smiled. I was confused as both Clash and Jake glaring into each other's eyes. As looked at their hands which were entwined together. I was soo beautiful. I cried. I stopped. ''Guys, I can't do this no more'' I said. Both faces turned sharply as I said what I meant. 'Clash, Jake, I love so much but I can't live with the fact that you two were meant to be together.' Both of their hands were suddenly detached from each other. 'Ryan,' said Clash, 'I still wanna be with you!'. One single tear ran down my cheek. 'I can't,' I said 'You love Jake so much, anyone can see that! If you want to be with him, then say and I'll go!' Jake and Clash looked at each other then looked at me. I was shaking, not because of the cold air blowing through this dark chamber, but because of the nerves of the outcome of my question. 'Please, tell me Clash, do you love ChimneySwift?' Clash lowered his head and quietly mumbled 'Yes'. Jake looked at Clash, smiling 'Clash, I never knew how you felt about me before, I always held back my feelings for the same reasons!' My eyes were watered and I ran into the dark to the door and swung it open. I sprinted so far, not realizing that I still had a big fucking 50 pound baby in my belly, dangling on the floor. Suddenly, something jumped out from the corner, scaring me shit-less. I knew who it was as the deep voice spoke ' Hey Double'. That voice, sounded Bulgarian. 'B-B-Bodil? What are you doing here?' Bodil came into the light, his eyes were shining like stars. Three words Bodil said, three words that captured by heart, and still does today. He spoke 'Marry me Double!' And guess what happened next? Yep, me and Bodil are now married with 50 kids, named after all our friends , and an amazing house with parkour stairs and a corn field! This is how were met, and that was the best day of our life. My child, who was conceived that day, well, she has an amazing Youtuber life. Her name, you ask? Well, her name is Natalie.


End file.
